Magically Induced Chibis
by Aquailita
Summary: Exactly as the title describes and implies! England has screwed up again, and now almost everyone in attendance at the World Summit has been chibified! As England tries to fix this, the others have to stay in the meeting room with nothing to do but talk. And some of the conversations get a bit crazy and emotional as memories are brought up. Each chapter is a different conversation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again!**

**Yes, this is another one of those "England screws up one of his spells again" fanfics. But this time, the actual spell isn't the focus of the plot, what everyone does afterwards is.**

**England turns everyone into chibis and as England tries to figure out how to fix it, everyone gets all chatty and things happen that range from annoying to heartwarming to agonizing and everything in between!**

**Each chapter is a different interaction (or set of interactions) between some of the characters. There is one incidence that gave me the idea, but there are others included too. If you can figure out which chapter is the one that gave me the idea for this, then you get a cookie. If you figure it out before I post the chapter (meaning you figure out the scenario) then you get TWO cookies!**

**If you know my other writing, you'd know that I usually write in third person and third person omniscient. Right now I'm taking a crack at trying first person. So let's just see how it goes...**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"SO! All we need to do is take all the trash and put it in rockets. Then we send the rockets to a black hole in space and we never see it again! Ingenious, isn't it?!"

Ugh. Listening to America talk about his stupid plan for how to lessen the waste in landfills was reminding me of his just-as-stupid idea for Super Global Guy or whatever his name was to fix global warming. Honestly, America has the stupidest ideas. I always wonder how he manages to come up with such ridiculous plans for something so serious.

It was yet another World Summit and it was going pretty much the same way that every other one did. There wasn't much progress being made on what we were discussing. And America had to go and make things even less serious.

Sometimes he makes me wonder if I dropped him on his head when he was younger.

I looked boredly around the room to see if there was anything more interesting for me to focus on, but nothing new was going on.

Greece had fallen asleep again,  
Romano appeared to be mumbling about something, probably calling someone a whatever-bastard under his breath,  
Spain was trying to calm Romano down,  
Germany looked just as irritated as ever and was probably going to scream at us in the next ten minutes,  
Russia was looking at everyone creepily,  
Belarus was staring at Russia lovingly, but also creepily,  
Hungary was arguing with both Romania and Prussia at the same time,  
...

I could go on, but you get the idea. Same old same old.

Speaking of which...

I absent-mindedly turned me head to my left and saw France staring at me with that stupid, flirty, suggestive grin on his face again.

"AH!" I shouted in surprise. "Dammit! Stop bloody staring at me like that you perverted frog!"

France laughed at my discomfort. "Oh Angleterre, are you saying that you don't _want_ me looking at you like this? Oh, come now. You can't deny that-"

I shoved my hand in his face to shut him up. "No. Just no. Can't you go one day without hitting on me? Go bother someone else."

He looked like he was about to say something, but kept silent and just looked at me weird again. I groaned out of annoyance and boredom.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt something nudge my leg. I turned to France to yell at him to stop doing that but I saw something come out from under the table and sit on my lap.

It was a surprise when I saw Flying Mint Bunny there. I had told him to stay at home!

"Minty, what are you doing here?!" I asked in a hushed voice.

He giggled at me. "I was bored so I decided to follow you here! Can I stay with you? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEEE?"

Usually I would give in to those big adorable eyes of his, but this time I was too tired to give in to anything. I sighed "No. I'm sorry but you shouldn't be here. I appreciate you keeping me company, but you have to go back now."

He looked at me with big watery eyes. "Awww. Please can I stay here? I don't want to go home all by myself." He looked scared. He was so adorably dramatic.

I smiled at him. "No, you can't stay. I'll just teleport you home, okay?"

He knew what I meant and nodded disappointedly. "Alright." He flew back under the table.

I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then I leaned under the table as well. He was sitting there on the floor.

I took a piece of emergency chalk out of my pocket at quickly drew a mini pentagram on the floor. I pointed at it and Flying Mint Bunny sat on it. I said a small incantation and the circle around him glowed.

He waved at me. I waved back.

"See you later," he said to me.

"Bye," I whispered back as he disappeared.

"Talking to your imaginary friends again?" A voice asked me.

I came out from under the table and saw France looking at me.

"Hey," I said, insulted. "They are _not_ imaginary! Theyre real! And magical!"

"Then why can only you see them?" he asked mockingly.

"I've told you all a million times. I've got magic in my blood. I can see what others can't."

"Hehe... Suuuuurrre... Of course you can..."

"Humph." I folded my arms and pouted at him. Who was he to judge my abilities?

I mumbled some nonsense under my breath and tried not to get to bored again.

When I stopped mumbling, I felt something weird going on with my body. It felt like my magic was acting up.

"What?" I whispered to myself. Then I felt the feeling grow.

Oh no.

I must have accidentally muttered a spell under my breath. But which one?

I looked under the table and saw the pentagram glowing. And my foot was touching it. I gasped as the light grew brighter.

I looked up. Only one or two other nations had noticed the light and were looking under the table as well. But when they saw that the light was coming from my general direction, one of them just ignored it. The other one's eyes widened as he knew what was going on. Despite the glow, I couldn't make out his face.

Suddenly, bright beams of light shot out from the center of the pentagram.

I shielded my eyes just in time before one hit me in the face. But before I did, I had noticed that the beams had hit the legs of several other countries.

The blast of light had knocked me back in my chair. I was thrust back so hard that the chair tipped over. My head hit the floor.

"Ow," I groaned in pain. I picked my head up and rubbed the spot that had hit the floor. Other than the pain in my head, I felt fine and completely unaffected by the spell blast. I rolled off the chair and quickly stood up to see who had noticed me.

When I stood up, I was extremely shocked by what I saw. Almost everyone in the room had been knocked back like I was. Chairs were on the floor and turned over. Several others were also rubbing their heads in pain having hit the floor as well.

I realized then that I must have somehow accidentally activated a shrinking spell.

Because almost everyone in the room had turned into a chibi.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOL**

**YAY IGGY!**

**I haven't done a Heta fanfic in a while, So I hope it wasn't crappy after all this time.**

**The request-taking starts next chapter! You can put in requests for certian scenarios that you want the chibi versions of everyone to be in. For example, one of them is going to be probably something with Russia and Lithuania about that snowy day when they met. Stuff like that.  
And again, the whole cookie-guess thing! Can you guess which chibi-meeting do you think inspired this?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again. Hi. Sorry for the long wait~! Inspiration and school and life and all that stuff... I SAWWEEE~!**

**England turns everyone into chibis and as England tries to figure out how to fix it, everyone gets all chatty and things happen that range from annoying to heartwarming to agonizing and everything in between!**

**Each chapter is a different interaction (or set of interactions) between some of the characters. There is one incidence that gave me the idea, but there are others included too. If you can figure out which chapter is the one that gave me the idea for this, then you get a cookie. If you figure it out before I post the chapter (meaning you figure out the scenario) then you get TWO cookies!**

**Here I am! This chapter is more of an "outro" for England, cuz he needs to get out of the room. Also it's just the reactions to people being chibis and a way to give you the list of who has and who hasn't been changed. (If you want you can write it down or whatever just so you don't get confused.)**

**I don't really know much about some of the other characters, so I looked them up so I could get the jist of their personalities and portray them right. Forgive me for anyone who might be OOC or something. **

**A disclaimer before I forget it or whatever:  
**_I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Yada yada yada..._**  
I don't really like doing that cuz it's annoying and obvious. Seriously I obviously don't own anything as awesome as a series/anime/manga/whateverthing with Prussia in it.**

**Ok now let's go!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~England POV~

I stared around the room at everyone else in the room. As far as I could tell, almost everyone was now a smaller and cuter version of themselves.

I had done it again.

I noticed that the room was actually quiet for once. Then everyone started talking.

"What the hell is this?!" America was the first to shout. "Why the hell am I small and short?"

"Oh my gosh! Did I actually become _shorter_?!" That was Latvia.

"I could still kill all of you if I wanted," Russia said creepily. "I will just be doing it more adorably."

"Wow! I am short and small and adorable again!" Italy cried.

After that, all of the voices just started melting into one another and I couldn't tell who was talking anymore.

I tried to speak above the crowd so I could explain what had happened. "Everyone! Listen up! I-"

Nobody heard.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp whistle and everyone covered their ears and stopped talking. I looked over to see who had made the noise.

Romania.

As I looked at him, I realized two things: One, he was one of the few who hadn't been hit by the blast. Two, he was the one who had seen me under the table.

Everyone uncovered their ears and looked at him. He smiled and gestured a hand towards me. "England, please continue."

Everyone's head turned to me. "Um... Thank you, Romania. Ahem..."

I recieved many angry and expectant stares and became slightly nervous. But this sort of sitiation was one I was used to, so I quickly got over it and continues speaking.

"Okay, everyone. You may have noticed that some of you have turned into a smaller version of yourself..."

"YA THINK, YOU STUPID TEA BASTARD?"

"Romano, calm down," Spain said.

"I do believe that I may have activated some kind of shrinking spell by accident and it hit some of you..."

The others started voicing their protests and cries of outrage.

"Oh, not again!"  
"Can't you get a freaking spell thing right for once?!"  
"Why do you keep doing this?"  
"It's like the fiftieth time this month!"  
"You would think that he has learned how to control it by now..."

Romania whistled again and the noise stopped. When everyone looked at him, he began to speak.

"We can fix this. And you all know that this stuff has been fixed in the past when it happpened, so just calm down and let us deal with it."

Norway stood up, and now all three members of the Magic Trio were standing. "Yes. Just shut up and let those two deal with it," he said emotionlessly.

"HEY!" Romania and I both shouted at him.

"Shouldn't you be helping us?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll stay behind with everyone while you two go fix it. I'll watch them." Then I realized where he was going with this.

"What? Why do we have to stay here?" someone asked.

"Because I need to keep everyone involved in one place," I explained. "I need to figure out exactly what spell was used and find a reversal spell. And the conditions for reversing it might include everyone affected by it staying in the room. I'm not sure yet. So just to be safe, no one should leave except for us." I pointed to myself and then Romania.

"We should make a list of who was affected," Romania noted.

"Yes of course. Everyone who wasn't hit, stand up." This was the easiest way to count because those who were hit had fallen back in their chairs, meaning everyone else was still sitting or had stood up.

The few chibi-countries who had been standing on empty and untoppled chairs or had climbed on the table hopped off. The normal sized countries who had been sitting stood up and those who already were standing remained so.

I opened my notebook to a blank page and began writing down the names of everyone standing, excluding Norway, Romania, and myself. When I was done, I counted how many there were. There weren't many. Some of them worried me just a bit.

**(AN: List(s) may not be complete. I may change it if I notice I've forgotten somone.)**

The list looked like this:

Not Affected  
Austria  
Belarus  
Belgium  
Canada  
Estonia  
Litchenstien

I motioned Romania over and showed him the list, even though he could see for himself who was standing. He quickly read the list to himself out loud.

While I scanned the list once more, I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Norway holding up a piece of paper to me. "You're welcome," he said. I took the paper. It was another list which he had probably made while I was making and looking over mine. It was of those who _had_ been affected.

This list read:

Chibi-fied Nations  
Italy  
Germany  
Romano  
Prussia  
Spain  
France  
Russia  
America  
Lativa  
Lithuania  
Switzerland  
Finland  
Sweden  
Iceland  
Japan  
Taiwan  
Denmark  
Poland  
Greece  
Vietnam  
Turkey  
Hungary  
Ukraine

"Thank you for this. This will be useful to us as well." Norway nodded.

I raised my voice and addressed the whole room. "Okay everyone. Romania and I will go back to my place to fully analyze what happened and to find a solution. Norway will stay here and make sure no one leaves. It is crutial that all of you stay here. Even the ones that weren't changed. Also don't touch the pentagram on the floor by my seat. Try to keep yourselves entertained."

Romania spoke up as well. "If anyone has to leave for any reason at all, inform Norway and he will pick one of the unaffected countries to acompany you or do it for you.

Norway also spoke up. "Right."

Romania and I prepared to leave. I took one last look around the room. Everyone looked either confused, upset, bored, or scared. Understandable. I admit that it had been my worst magic mishap so far, but it could have been worse. Hopefully it doesn't _get_ worse before we get back...

Romania tapped me on the shoulder and nodded. Ready to leave.

We walked out of the meeting room and closed the door gently behind us.

A few steps away from the door, I heard someone shout after us.

"YOU MAGIC BASTARDS HAD BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK SOON OR I'LL TOMATO BOMB YOUR FACES!"

"shut up romano..."

* * *

~England POV~

_Flying Mint Bunny..._ I thought as I left the building. _This just might be all your fault..._

* * *

~Norway POV~

After they left, I sat down in a random chair by the door and looked at my own copy of the "Unaffected" list. I called those people over.

"Listen everyone," I said to them. "Even though I'm in charge right now, you people can share the job with me. Look after everyone, make sure no one tries to kill anyone else or blah blah blah yo get the idea right?"

With no better way to respond, they all nodded. "And don't take advantage of anyone. I'm looking at you Belarus." I had noticed her glancing at Russia occasionally.

She glared at me. But I wasn't worried. I'm pretty sure that everyone understood that I had the influence and authority here and now.

"Good. Then go and do whatever. I'll be here...existing." I took out a random book and started reading so I wouldn't have to deal with what might turn out to be hours of boredom. They all wandered away after a moment.

A few seconds later, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Spain randomly poking Romano's face. Romano was pouting and obviously very annoyed. And somewhere else, Prussia and Hungary were arguing.

_Things might not be so boring after all_, I thought. _And maybe I should go bother my chibi-fied LITTLE BROTHER._

* * *

**Yay! And stuff.**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone you want to be in here. (This is not me asking for requests, this is me apologizing. Just so you know.)**

**Some of the POV's from now on will either be from someone in the current interaction of the chapter or by one of the non-chibied countries who are watching.**

**The request-taking starts now chapter! You can put in requests for certian scenarios that you want the chibi versions of everyone to be in. For example, one of them is going to be probably something with Russia and Lithuania about that snowy day when they met. Stuff like that. The mood of the conversations could be embarassing, relieving, angsty, romantic... a lot of stuff. Wait and see!  
I already have accepted an idea involving France and Spain bothering somene else, but not in the way that I think the request was intended.**

**And again, the whole cookie-guess thing! Can you guess which chibi-meeting do you think inspired this?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
